


My Secret Valentine

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, Eventual Romance, Everlark Valentine's Day, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Romantic Comedy, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, We're breaking some HR rules here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: After a bad breakup, Katniss finds herself the lucky recipient of a daily rose delivery from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mention of Prim Everdeen/Cato, Past Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	My Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about from a Tumblr challenge called “Give me a title and I’ll make up a story”.
> 
> Mind the fluff.

**My Secret Valentine**

Katniss looked as lonely as he felt.

Even if he didn’t stand a chance with her, she deserved a decent Valentine’s Day.

Picking up his office phone, Peeta watched her sadly shuffle her papers at her cubicle, when the person on the other line picked up.

“Hi, I’d like to place a delivery order. One rose for each day leading up to Valentine’s Day.”

“Sure,” the operator replied. “And for Valentine’s Day?”

Peeta took a deep breath. 

“I’ll make that delivery myself.”

++++++

_Day One_

Katniss settled down at her desk, heaving a sigh as she read over the text from her sister.

Prim meant well but she didn’t want to spend the day with her sister and Cato, her brother-in-law. Also, as much as he loved her, Katniss was quite sure that Cato wouldn’t be too keen on keeping her from crying all over herself.

‘ _You and Cato should spend Valentine’s Day alone. It’s going to be your last one as just you two. In six-ish months, you’ll be parents!_ ’ she typed in response. ‘ _Really, I’ll be fine at home. I’ll even watch Buttercup_.’

Prim’s response was quick: ‘ _There is no way you’re becoming a cat woman. Also, I know you hate Buttercup._ ’

‘ _I do not—_ ’

“That’s some furious texting you’re doing.”

Katniss’ eyes shot up to the man standing in front of her cubicle and her face flooded with heat.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Mellark—”

“Peeta.”

Her mouth relaxed in a smile; her supervisor had told her numerous times to call him by his first name. However, Peeta cut such an impressive figure in his navy suit and cerulean tie, perfectly matching his eyes, that she couldn’t help but feel just slightly intimidated.

“Yes, _Peeta_ ,” she corrected. “I was just insisting that I would watch my sister’s cat for Valentine’s Day, but she doesn’t want me to become a cat lady.”

Peeta nodded, his eyes looking over her desk and to her framed photos.

“You’re not doing anything with uh…Gabe?”

She shook her head, her chest suddenly feeling like someone was sitting atop it.

“Gale…no, we’ve been broken up for a while,” Katniss informed him. “About six months, but he just moved the last of things out last week.”

“I’m sorry,” Peeta told her quietly.

“I’m not,” she replied tightly. “Who wants to be with someone that doesn’t want to be with them?”

Gale had all but said that he had fallen out of love with her.

It wasn’t in words, but it was in the way he had stopped kissing her hello when he came home. Or that he spent late nights at his office instead of coming home.

And then there was the text that changed it all—the one that made him smile the way he used to whenever he looked at her.

That day, Katniss had picked up his phone when he went to the bathroom and saw the name of the person that made him smile again: _Madge_.

She asked him to move out after he returned to the living room.

And Gale agreed.

“I’m sorry,” Peeta told her, pulling her from her reverie. He gave a slight smile. “Would it help if I told you that I didn’t think he was at all good enough for you the one time we met?”

Katniss snorted. “Yes, I think that helps.” She smiled gratefully. “Did you need me for something?”

Peeta handed her a white bag.

“I was in the cafeteria and there was only one blueberry muffin left so I thought I’d steal it for you.”

“You could’ve at least paid,” she replied.

The man shrugged, smiling impishly. “What would be the fun in that?”

++++++

Katniss trudged back to her desk after the morning meeting with the rest of the staff. She would be in charge of creating the promotional email for their newest product, a drinking powder that was supposed to promote wellbeing—and tasted like peaches.

Honestly, it sounded disgusting.

“You got a delivery, Katniss,” Rue, their receptionist called out. “Looks like you have an admirer.”

Walking to her desk, Katniss found the single yellow rose and her heart skipped at the beautiful bloom. She picked it up, closing her eyes and taking a short inhale of the musky scent.

When Katniss opened her eyes, her gaze zeroed in on the small card that had been under the rose.

‘ _I believe that friendship is the base of great love. -Your Secret Valentine’_

++++++

_Day Two_

“What if you have a stalker?” Johanna asked from the cubicle in front of her.

“I’d have to go somewhere besides home and work for someone to even see me,” Katniss protested.

“It could be someone in this building,” her friend mused, finger on her chin. “On this floor, even. It could be someone from that hippie milk company across the hall—”

“I never once spoke to the Oat Milk guys,” she replied. “The first rose mentioned friendship.”

“So, it’s someone you know,” Johanna declared.

“Or it could be someone who wants to be her friend.” The two women turned as Peeta stepped up to Katniss’ cubicle. “Heard you have a secret admirer.”

“A friendly admirer,” Johanna replied. “A yellow rose means friendship.”

“I think that could mean possibility as well,” the man said. “Friendship is the basis for a healthy relationship.” Peeta looked to Katniss. “Didn’t you tell me that your parents were friends as kids?”

“Yes, childhood friends then they fell madly in love in high school,” Katniss said with a grin. “They’ve set a high standard for Prim and me.”

“Now that’s a love story,” Peeta replied.

“I have an idea,” Johanna suddenly burst out. “Why don’t we get drinks after work and get to know the rest of the office. Let’s sift your future lover out! You come too, Peeta!”

“If it’s not cramping your style having a supervisor around—”

“No, you’re the cool cute one,” Johanna told him before looking to Katniss. “You’re coming. I’m helping you with your makeup.”

Katniss sat back in her chair. “How could I refuse?”

++++++

Peach.

Beautiful peach petals greeted her as she returned to her desk after Johanna’s makeover.

Her friend didn’t do too bad, helping Katniss with her defined waves by running some smoothing crème along its end. She then lined Katniss’ grey eyes with jet-black liner and added some gloss to her lips, giving her a simple but effective after-work look.

Picking up the card next to the rose, her lips perked into a small smile reading the message:

‘ _I’ve always appreciated your sincerity…your ability to make me think of every possibility.—Your Secret Valentine_ ’

“That a pretty color.” Peeta stepped out of his office, suit jacket in his arm. He gave her a bright smile. “You look lovely.”

Katniss twisted a tendril of her hair anxiously. “You think?”

The man approached her, stopping just a breath away.

His hand reached, almost brushing along her cheek. Katniss held her breath, the sound of her heart beating in her ears at his closeness. She could smell the spice in his cologne and feel the warmth of his breath as he reached to tuck a tendril behind her ear.

“I don’t think,” Peeta said, his blue eyes full on her. “I know.”

She swallowed down her nervousness and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Shall we?” He offered his arm. “Johanna said that she and Thresh from QA were going to save a table for us.”

Katniss took it, the peach rose in her opposite hand. “Let’s go.”

++++++

Sae’s was a nearby bar that attracted many in the business district due to their great happy hour that included buy one, get one free beer, and an array of appetizers.

When Katniss and Peeta stepped in, she could see most of their floor had decided to attend. Rue was already buzzed, dancing next to their table as Prince’s ‘Little Red Corvette’ blasted through the bar’s speakers. Some of the Oat Milk guys were milling by the bar, waving at her and Peeta before going back to their conversation.

Johanna jumped from her seat in the back end of the bar, waving them over.

“Everyone move over!” she demanded as they approached the booth. She swayed a bit, trying to make room. “Katniss and Peeta can squeeze in—oh, another rose!”

“Johanna, you left ten minutes ago,” Katniss said. “How much have you had?”

“She’s had two and most of my beer,” Thresh informed them as he stood up to let them into the booth. The tall, dark-skinned man leaned down and kissed Katniss on the cheek. “How are you doing, sweetie? Johanna has been telling me about your secret admirer.”

Katniss held up her rose.

“A peach rose today. I know yellow means friendship, but I’m not sure what peach means—”

“Appreciation…sincerity,” Thresh said. “My husband used to work in a florist shop. David’s friends created the centerpieces for our wedding.”

“Oh wow!” Katniss said as she sat down and Peeta moved in next to her. “My message makes sense now.”

“What did it say?” Peeta asked.

“Ohhh…read it out,” Johanna bellowed. Rue rushed over with Marvel, who was in Finance and sat in the cubicle next to her. “Katniss has a stalker!”

“I’m sure he’s not,” Peeta assured everyone.

“Thank you, Peeta.” She pulled out the card. “It says, ‘ _I’ve always appreciated your sincerity…your ability to make me think of every possibility.—Your Secret Valentine_ ’.”

“So romantic!” Rue gushed. “Whoever it is knows you well, Katniss.”

“I mean you’ve been at Panem Productions since the beginning,” Thresh said. “Peeta, wasn’t Katniss your first hire?”

The man nodded, reaching for one of the beer glasses in the middle of the table and taking a sip.

“Yes, and you were the second,” Peeta replied. “A lot of you are part of the original team.”

“That doesn’t help in solving the mystery,” Johanna groused.

However, Katniss didn’t hear any of it.

Her eyes caught a subtle flash of dark hair and olive skin entering through the door with a group. She sank into her seat while watching the man who had broken her heart six months ago, his arm wrapped around the waist of a pretty blonde in a black cocktail dress.

Peeta followed her gaze, and his own narrowed at the sight. “Gabe.”

“Gale,” Katniss corrected softly. “I don’t want him to see me. Especially if he’s here with _her_.”

“Who?”

“The woman he left me for,” she replied quietly, her eyes casting down to her lap.

The table went quiet.

“Fuck him.” They all looked up at Katniss’ hard declaration. “I was here first!”

“That’s right!” Johanna agreed. Her friend suddenly whipped around in Gale’s direction. “SHE WAS HERE FIRST!”

“Johanna!” Thresh pushed her down. “Let’s try not get kicked out of the bar closest to the office.”

“Yes,” Rue agreed. She pushed another beer towards Katniss. “Drink up, sweetie. Let’s him know that you’re alive and well.”

“I’ll order something to wash it all down,” Marvel added, reaching for a menu. “What do you want, Katniss?”

“Mozzarella sticks, they’re her favorite,” Peeta suddenly said, his face going scarlet when everyone turned to him. “Did I mention that I’m paying?”

Johanna raised her glass and everyone quickly followed suit.

“To Peeta—best boss ever!”

Katniss enthusiastically raised her glass, not even noticing when the man across the bar looked at her group.

Or that Peeta put his arm around her when he saw Gab—Gale looking.

++++++

_Day Four_

“Where were you yesterday?”

Katniss and Peeta stood on the roof of their building, looking over the city skyline.

She learned a year into her employment that he often came up here to watch the sunset or if he had a particularly hard day.

“Being the boss gives you some perks including coming in a little later when you’re very hungover,” Peeta replied. “How did everyone else fare?”

“Johanna threw up in the garbage inside your office,” Katniss told him. “Don’t worry. I had custodial replace it. Thresh seemed fine. Rue looked like Death was manning the front desk and Marvel is still drinking Gatorade to replenish his electrolytes after his vomiting.”

“And you?” her boss asked.

“I took two Tylenol before I passed out,” Katniss reported.

“Good girl. And did you get your roses?”

“White yesterday and today…” Her cheeks went rosy. “…coral.”

“White means innocence…new beginnings,” Peeta said. “And coral means—”

“Desire.” Katniss looked out at the view, her hair whipping around the breeze. “No one has ever desired me. Not even Gale. We were just together and that was it.”

“I find that hard to believe.” The look in his eyes suddenly caused her stomach to flip and she felt the swooping sensation of want in her center. “What did the cards say?”

“‘ _I want to be your new beginning._ ’” Her cheeks warmed as she told him the other message. “‘ _I didn’t know desire until I knew you.—Your Secret Valentine._ ’ You don’t think this person is a psycho, do you?”

“No,” he assured her. “I think whoever it is wants you to see all the good things in yourself.”

“They must know me.” Katniss let out a breath. “Because lately, I haven’t been thinking good things about myself. Gale really broke me—the bastard.” She sucked back her tears. “The way he held that woman in the bar. That’s not the way you hold someone you just met. It was too familiar and comfortable.”

“Do you still love him?” Peeta asked her carefully.

Katniss shook my head. “Not even sure I ever did.” She turned to him, her eyes thick with tears. “I hate that he made me question who I am. He made me think that I was someone not worth loving.”

“Katniss…” His hand went to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You have no idea the effect you can have on people.”

“I hate that I’m so emotional!” Katniss let out a watery laugh. “I’m not that girl.”

“You’re the kind of girl that brings in cupcakes to the office when it’s someone's birthday,” he told her. “The kind of girl who drinks hot chocolate instead of coffee…who sings show tunes while she’s working in her cubicle…who will fly a paper airplane into my office when she thinks I’m working too hard—”

“That was once and it’s because you mentioned how cool you thought the interdepartmental memos in the Harry Potter movies were!”

“Well, it was pretty cool,” Peeta told her. “You’re the kind of girl that any guy would be lucky to have.”

“Thanks.” Katniss looked out once more. “So why did you ask me up here?”

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me out tomorrow evening,” he explained, eyes out on the scenery. “I need to find a present and need a female perspective. We’ll have dinner afterward—on me. What do you think?”

“Sure, I could use a night out” she agreed. “We should head down. Johanna has probably convinced everyone to leave for the day.”

“Why would she do that?”

“She probably told everyone that we’re up here screwing,” Katniss informed him.

Peeta smirked. “If we were screwing, I’d take you somewhere much nicer than this. There’s a perfectly good conference room on the 11th Floor with a sofa.”

“Do I want to know how you know that?”

He put an arm around her as they reached the door leading back down.

“I’ll tell you over dinner.”

++++++

_Day Five_

‘ _Every part of you fascinates me.—Your Secret Valentine’_

This was by far her favorite color rose. She fingered the terracotta-colored petals before placing it in the long vase that Peeta had found for her.

Speaking of her boss, Katniss was nervous about their shopping spree.

When she had returned home, she had found herself wondering who they would be shopping for and why she felt perturbed by the thought of helping Peeta find a present for another woman.

Was she jealous? Why would she be?

Unless—

Her eyes shot up to where Peeta was on the phone in his office. He met her eyes and gave her a huge smile. Her mouth rose and she felt her chest begin to pound at the heat of his stare.

She felt breathless yet exhilarated—

_Damnit._

++++++

“You’ve been so quiet,” Peeta remarked as they sat at their table, later that evening. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Katniss placed her napkin over her lap, fidgeting under his penetrating stare. “I mean it’s just been a long day.”

Peeta looked to her in concern. “Would you like to just grab some takeout and head home?”

“No, I’m being rude,” she replied. “Can I just ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Who were we shopping for?” Katniss looked at him. “I mean, you asked me for my opinion before we found that brooch but never gave me details. I mean I might have had more foresight if I knew a little bit about your lady friend—”

“Katniss.” Peeta placed his hand over hers and she immediately quieted. “The brooch is for my mother. Her birthday is tomorrow, and I always thought you had good taste. There is no lady friend, just a slightly disapproving mother who will be getting a beautiful brooch instead of what she’d rather have.”

Katniss rested back in her chair. “What does she want?”

“Grandchildren.”

She chuckled and Peeta’s expression lit up. “You have a beautiful laugh.”

“I always thought it was a little dorky.” Katniss looked to her lap. “Once or twice, Gale might’ve remarked that it could be grating.”

“Well, he’s a dick,” Peeta told her squarely. “Not worth any more of your thoughts. Anyway—I saw that you got another rose.”

“It’s a cappuccino rose,” she informed him. “My favorite one.”

“Why?”

“The color reminds me of the dress I wore for Prim’s wedding.” Katniss took a sip from her glass. “It was this kind of beige rose color, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. My hair was twisted up in a chignon and my mother let me wear her favorite pearls. I remember thinking that if I ever got married, I would wear this color.”

“Not white?”

She shook her head.

“Totally clashes with skin tone.” Katniss gave him a wry smile. “Not like I’m getting married anytime soon, but the rose gave me a pleasant memory.”

“Aren’t you even a little curious about who your secret admirer is?” he asked her.

“I am,” she admitted. “At the same time, I’m a little scared. What if this person has false expectations of me?”

“That’s kind of the fun part of getting to know someone,” Peeta told her. “You get to find out all the little quirks that make them who they are. Maybe then, he or she will find more reasons to be in love with you.”

“In love with me?” Katniss exhaled. “Sometimes I’m not even sure why people like me!”

“Are you fucking nuts?” Peeta shook his head at her. “You’re an amazing person. You’re loyal and kind. You’ve tolerated me and the psychos at our office. You’ve gone through so much in the last year and you’re still standing.”

His eyes met hers, filling Katniss with a warmth that only happened when Peeta was around.

“I’m not surprised at all that this person is enamored.”

Then—her heart called out—why couldn’t it be you?

++++++

They walked to her apartment in silence, both full of their own thoughts.

However, as they walked out of the restaurant, Peeta’s hand had suddenly reached for her and their fingers entwined seamlessly. She basked in the static of his touch and couldn’t help but peer at him from her peripherals.

Peeta moved calmly as they were just another couple on a Friday night, his hand holding hers protectively as if he couldn’t stand to not be without her touch.

Katniss wanted to tell him how she felt.

How, in the last week, he had found a way into her heart with his kindness. How she never realized how intricately he had woven himself into her life in the last three years, filling the empty spaces with laughter and light.

Should she ask him up to her place?

Their eyes met and Peeta smiled bashfully. “We’ve gone quiet.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” she told him. “It feels…nice.”

“Like there aren’t any words needed,” he added.

To her disappointment, they were suddenly in front of her apartment building.

“Thank you for dinner,” Katniss stammered. “And for walking me home—”

His hand wrapped around the nape of her neck and she gasped as he stepped in closer.

“Katniss.” Her name came out in a desperate whisper as he gazed into her eyes. “Would you allow it…allow me—”

“Y-Yes.” Her voice trembled and she closed her eyes, feeling shivers of anticipation dance along her skin. “I’ll allow it…I want it.”

The groan that escaped Peeta’s lips twisted her center almost painfully, so desperate to press him against her.

“Katniss.”

A frigid coldness washed over her hearing that voice.

Her eyes opened to find Gale standing behind Peeta, his grey eyes cool.

Slowly, Peeta’s hands fell from her skin and he turned to see her ex only a few feet away.

“Gabe,” Peeta greeted before turning to Katniss, his expression unreadable. “I’m going to let you two talk.”

Katniss reached out, taking his hand. “Wait—”

“It’s fine,” Peeta assured her kindly. “Thanks for your help tonight.”

Before she could get another word in, he started down the block.

Her heart fell to her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss turned to Gale.

“What could you possibly want from me?”

++++++

_Day Six_

Peeta hated her.

Katniss laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as her mind went to last night.

To that almost kiss—

And then Gale had to ruin everything.

She wouldn’t even let her ex into her apartment. Instead, they sat on the building steps so Gale could explain why he needed to speak to her.

Gale wanted to apologize.

“Over the last few months, I’ve realized that I never treated you right,” he admitted. “You were a good girlfriend, but I wasn’t a good boyfriend. I wasn’t good for you.”

“What made you realize that?” she asked bitterly.

“Truthfully…the person I’m seeing—”

“Madge.” Gale’s head whipped around in shock. “I saw you texting her once. The look on your face—” She hung her head down. “I knew it would be over soon.”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Gale said. “I should’ve been upfront and instead—”

“You decided to hurt me,” Katniss told him bluntly. “You made me feel so worthless. Like I wasn’t worth kissing or touching or even loving!”

The man looked wrecked at her words. Good. “I know.”

“I hope you never have to feel this way,” she growled at him. “No—I hope one day you do, and you feel just as low as I did.”

Gale nodded. “I understand.” He stood up. “I do want you to be happy, Katniss. I think deep inside I knew I could never make you as happy as you deserved to be. However, I think you might’ve someone who will.”

“Goodbye, Gale.”

It was the only thing that she could manage to mutter out.

Her front door was being unlocked. “Katniss!”

“In here!” she called out.

Her sister stepped inside, followed by…Johanna.

“What happened to you?” Prim asked. “It’s nearly noon and you never sleep in.”

“Well, I’m alone so I can do what I want,” Katniss replied before looking to Johanna, who was leaning against her doorway. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Just making sure that you didn’t have sex with Gale,” her friend replied before joining her on her bed. “Peeta texted me this morning and asked if I could check on you.”

“I’m pretty sure he just wanted you to text me,” Katniss groaned. “Plus, he probably can’t stand the sight of me after stupid Gale showed up.”

“What did that turd want?” Prim asked, sitting by her feet.

“To say sorry for hurting me—at the insistence of the other woman,” she informed her sister. “And Peeta was there…and I can’t even imagine what was going through his head—”

“I think it was worry,” Johanna assured her. “By the way, what is up with you two going to dinner together?”

“I helped him find his mother a birthday present.” Her eyes went once more to her ceiling. “Then he treated me to dinner, and he walked me home…and there was a moment…”

“Then Gale.” Prim finished for her sympathetically. “He has the worst timing.”

“Are you really so brainless that you don’t realize that Peeta is in love with you?” Johanna suddenly busted out. “I saw that about a month into the company starting up.”

“Did it ever cross your mind to tell me?” Katniss asked.

Her friend shrugged. “What would the fun in that?”

The doorbell rang and Katniss pulled the covers over her head.

“I swear to God, Prim! If you called mom or dad—”

“Chill!” Prim pulled her into a hug. “I wouldn’t subject you to mom’s need to force-feed you and dad’s cheesy jokes.”

“I’ll go chase down whoever it is,” Johanna said before stepping out of the room.

“So, you like your boss,” her sister said quietly.

“Yeah…I might even love him,” Katniss told her.

“I think you have bigger problems.” Johanna held out a single red rose in her grasp. “There’s also a note.” She stuck the card to Katniss. “Go on, read it.”

Carefully, she took the card and the rose.

“‘ _Respect, Courage, Beauty. All that you are. All that I love. Please meet me for Valentine’s Day.—Your Secret Valentine’_ ”

Prim took the card and flipped it over. “There’s an address and time. ‘ _Noon. 12 Victors’ Village Way’_.” She handed the card to her sister. “Does the address sound familiar?”

“Vaguely,” Katniss replied. She sat up, her eyes on the deep red petals. “I don’t know if I want to meet this person.”

Johanna crawled in next to her. “Why?”

“Because I’m afraid it won’t be Peeta.”

“And if it is?” Prim asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Katniss, I know you’re afraid of getting hurt again,” Johanna said. “But at the same time, I know you have the courage to believe in love again. Obviously, someone believes that too. It might be Peeta. It might be someone else. You just have to take the chance. Because that is what love is all about—taking chances.”

++++++

_Valentine’s Day_

She was going to take the chance.

Stepping out of the taxi, Katniss looked around the beautiful neighborhood.

The whole block was lined with small shops and restaurants filled with people having brunch on their front porches. It was a gorgeous day and Katniss took a deep breath, smelling the scent of sugar coming from the bakery in front of her.

The place looked familiar.

The memory came back to her in a flash.

_Three years ago…she was nervous…this was her first big interview…for a company she was passionately interested in—Panem Productions…_

Her hand trembled as she reached for the handle of the bakery door.

_Walking in, Katniss looked around…worried that perhaps her interviewer had decided to ditch her…nervous if they did decide to show…then she turned just in time to spot a pair of blue eyes fastened on her…_

Peeta stood from the table he was sitting in, dressed in a grey sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

_And suddenly Katniss wasn’t afraid anymore._

“I wanted to meet in the place where we first started.” He smiled boyishly at her, before reaching behind him to present a bouquet of terra-cotta roses. “You said these were your favorite.”

“They are.” Katniss sniffled as he closed in. “I wished…hoped that it was you.”

His hand reached to cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear. “Are you mad?”

She grinned, a fresh set of tears hitting her face. “Completely.”

“You look super mad,” Peeta replied, a small smile playing on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?”

“You could kiss me.” Katniss threw her arms around his neck. “I’ve been waiting three years. I just didn’t realize it until now.”

Peeta gazed down at her reverently. “Brave, beautiful Katniss…”

Then, he kissed her.

++++++

_Monday_

They met on the roof.

Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the curve of her neck.

“I’ve missed you today,” he whispered into her skin.

Katniss turned to look at him, a smile playing on her lips.

“My desk is right next to your office. You see me all the time!”

“Seeing you at your desk is not the same as being pressed against you in bed…in the shower…against your kitchen counter…”

“I know,” she replied, pushing up on her toes to press her mouth to Peeta’s. “I have a suggestion.”

He groaned against her mouth. “What?”

“You can show me that couch on the 11th Floor—”

Peeta was already pulling her towards the door in a flurry of kisses and laughter singing out into the soft orange sky.

**FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask—yes, Peeta calls Gale ‘Gabe’ on purpose. Also, he continues to call him ‘Gabe’ even after he and Katniss get together.
> 
> I know a million HR rules are probably being broken, but let’s not act like workplace romances don’t happen.
> 
> Also, just a little follow-up, Katniss and Peeta do tell HR, but keep it a secret from most of the company (minus Johanna, Rue, Marvel, and Thresh).
> 
> A recap on rose color meanings:
> 
> Day One: Yellow-friendship
> 
> Day Two: Peach-sincerity, appreciation
> 
> Day Three: White-innocence, new beginnings
> 
> Day Four: Coral-desire
> 
> Day Five: Terracotta-fascination, anticipation
> 
> Day Six: Red-love, respect, courage, beauty
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my little rom-com fic. There is one particular movie that this is vibing, let me know if you know what it is or even your guesses!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> -LaLa


End file.
